King for a Day
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: Gasket's brainwashing took a much stronger hold on Zeo Ranger V. It is up to a certain petite brunette and former Ranger to bring him back, though she is, in large part, the reason he has fallen. *Oneshot*


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

"Ayi yi yi! Zordon, the Rangers need help!" Cried Alpha as he watched a recently-turned-evil-again Tommy attack his fellow Rangers.

"I KNOW ALPHA. GASKET'S HOLD ON TOMMY IS STRONG, IF THE RANGERS ARE UNABLE TO BREAK IT, THEY, ALONG WITH EARTH, WILL BE DOOMED." He replied as he observed the screen.

"_Tommy, this isn't you! We are not your enemies!" cried Jason, jumping aside to dodge a powerful blow._

"_He's not even hearing us! It's like there's not even a crack in the brainwashing." muttered Adam, as Tommy didn't even respond to Jason._

"_How can that be?" asked Kat. "When I was under Rita's spell, there was still a part of me strong enough to fight the spell, and Tommy's far more powerful than I am."_

"_I don't know, but we gotta figure something out, and fast." Said Rocky_

"What if they're right Zordon?" asked Billy, as he watched one of his friends attempt to destroy the others.

"I BELIEVE THE RANGERS ARE CORRECT, BILLY. IT APPEARS THAT THE GOOD IN TOMMY IS COMPLETELY GONE."

"But how, Zordon?" asked Alpha. "Even while he was Rita's Green Ranger the good in him was only supressed."

"EVER SINCE KIMBERLY LEFT HE HAS NOT BEEN AT FULL STRENGTH, NEITHER OF THEM WILL BE WITHOUT THE OTHER. BUT THIS PAST WEEK I HAVE NOTICED TOMMY WEAKENING AT A MUCH MORE ACCELERATED RATE. THIS LOSS OF POWER IS NOT COMING FROM AN OUTSIDE FORCE BUT FROM DEEP WITHIN HIM. SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED. THE FLACON IS CRYING OUT."

"The Falcon?" asked Billy. "But I thought our Ninjetti powers were destroyed."

"YOU ARE PARTIALLY CORRECT BILLY. THE NINJA RANGER POWERS ARE GONE. HOWEVER, YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS REMAIN WITH YOU, AND SO YOU RETAIN THE ABILITY TO CALL ON THEM. SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO CAUSE THE FALCON GREAT PAIN. IT IS THAT PAIN THAT IS WEAKENING TOMMY AND ALLOWING GASKET'S BRAINWASHING TO TAKE HOLD."

"But what could it be Zordon? What could have caused this drastic drain of power?" asked Alpha. Billy stiffened.

"I think I know." He said.

"WHAT IS IT BILLY?"

"Last week, Tommy received a 'Dear John' letter from Kimberly."

"A what?" Alpha asked, confused with the human reference.

"A letter breaking up with him."

"Ayi yi yi! That does not sound like Kimberly at all!"

"I CONCUR ALPHA, KIMBERLY WOULD NEVER WRITE SUCH A CALLOUS LETTER. BUT THE REASON BEHIND THE LETTER WILL HAVE TO WAIT. AT LEAST WE NOW KNOW WHY THE FALCON, AND SUBSEQUENTLY TOMMY, IS WEAKENING: HE BELIEVES HIS CRANE HAS LEFT HIM."

"Zordon, I'm still confused. I understand how Kimberly's letter would greatly upset Tommy, but to cause him, and his Animal Spirit, to weaken to the stage they have?" asked Billy.

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR EXPLANATIONS RIGHT NOW, BILLY. THE RANGERS CANNOT WAIT. ALPHA, TELEPORT KIMBERLY HERE IMMEDIATELY; SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL BE ABLE TO REACH TOMMY."

"Right away, Zordon." Billy did not protest as Alpha punched in buttons on the control panel. Whatever misgivings he had about Tommy seeing Kimberly it was obvious Zordon had information he didn't, and he bowed to his mentor's knowledge. Seconds later, a beam of pink light entered the Power Chamber, dissipating to reveal a stunned Kimberly. Looking around, her eyes locked onto Zordon and immediately began to fill with tears seeing the man who was like a father to her.

"Zordon!" she said giving him a teary smile. "It's so good to see you again."

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN TOO KIMBERLY."

"But what am I doing here?" she asked.

"The Rangers need your help." Said Alpha. With a cry of joy Kim rushed forward and hugged the robot.

"Oh my god, Alpha! I've missed you so much!"

"I have missed you as well." He said, emotion clouding his voice box. "There will be time for reunions later. The Rangers need your help."

"I'm not a Ranger anymore, Alpha. What can I do?"

"You can get through to Tommy." Billy said, coming forward towards his best friend. Taking in her appearance he cringed; she looked no better then Tommy. Her eyes had huge bags under them and appeared dead and tired, she was incredibly pale and if possible, even skinnier, bordering on too skinny. Billy mentally kicked himself. Whatever had happened between her and Tommy, Kimberly was still his best friend. She was the one who had forced her friendship on a reclusive, friendless young Billy, bringing him out of his shell and giving the friends he had always craved but had never had, as he had been labeled a 'nerd.' Although still studious, a part of him his friends accepted with open arms, Billy had never looked back on that lonely child, and it was all thanks to Kimberly. After everything she'd done for him, he repays her by not questioning something so out of character and essentially abandoning her when he should have been in contact with her.

"Billy." She whispered. More tears fell, though this time Billy noted they weren't of joy, but pain and sorrow. Filing that information, and the lack of guilt in her expression, away for later, Billy continued.

"The Machine Empire captured Tommy and turned him evil. The other Rangers have been trying to get through to him, but it's not working. And now we can't even teleport them back here. They're in trouble." Kim froze when Billy said Tommy had been turned evil. Turning towards the screen where the battle to get Tommy back waged, Kim's tears stopped, to be replaced with pure dread.

"He's not even responding to them." She said as she listened to the Rangers' pleas for Tommy to remember who he was, and Tommy completely ignoring them. "We've always felt the need to defend ourselves when we're evil, like if we don't remind ourselves we're evil the good will break through."

"GASKET'S BRAINWASHING HAS COMPLTELY TAKEN OVER TOMMY. THERE APPEARS TO BE NO GOOD LEFT IN HIM."

"That's impossible." She turned to Zordon. "Tommy is strong, he will always have good in him."

"_Kat don't!" _Kim's attention snapped to the screen in time to see the Pink Ranger power down.

"What is she doing?!" Kim demanded, not to anyone specific.

"_Tommy, we are not your enemies. Try to remember." The blonde pleaded as she approached him. "It's me, Tommy, it's Katherine. Let us help you."_

"_I don't need help from you." He snarled and launched on the attack. Kat was able to dodge the blow from his sword but not the accompanying kick. In his morphed state, and with the added power of being evil, Tommy's blow was enough to send Kat flying backwards into Adam and Tanya who had moved into her path to cushion her fall. _

"_Kat are you ok?" Tanya asked. Kat nodded, but was clutching her stomach and drawing in ragged breaths. It was obvious a few ribs were broken. _

Turning towards Zordon, Kimberly no longer hesitated.

"Send me in." she said. Noting the hard look of determination, Zordon smiled; glad to see that look back in her tired eyes.

"YOU WILL NOT GO IN ALONE. RAISE YOUR HAND, KIMBERLY, AND ACCEPT WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS." Doing as instructed, Kim raised her hand palm up and felt, more than saw, the power of the Crane Power Coin as it appeared in her hand; but there was another one, one very similar to the Crane, one she knew to be the Falcon. Bringing her hand down, Kim clutched the Coins to her, feeling their familiar warmth and welcoming it with open arms.

"THEIR CONNECTION TO THE MORPHING GRID IS LOST; HOWEVER, YOU WILL STILL BE ABLE TO DRAW ON THE CRANE'S POWER AS NINJETTI, AS WILL TOMMY WITH THE FALCON."

"Thanks, Zordon."

"Bring him back." Billy said as he stepped forward and laid his hand on her shoulder, offering her a small smile. The message was clear: he was sorry for not calling and knew she could do this. Returning his smile Kim stepped back and prepared to be teleported.

"GOOD LUCK, KIMBERLY, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." With a nod, Kim was teleported out in a beam of pink. The three left in the Power Chamber turned their attention to the Viewing Globe and saw that same pink light appear off to the side. For the moment, they were the only ones to see it.

**-T/K-**

"I will rid the world of your evil!" cried Tommy as he once again went on the attack. Rocky and Jason took point as Adam and Tanya hung back to protect Kat.

"Tommy snap out of it! We're your friends!" roared Jason, getting seriously pissed off at Tommy, though he knew it would neither help, nor was it Tommy's fault.

"No! I know the damage you have done! The Power Rangers are evil and I will destroy you all if it's the last thing I do!"

"It would be the last thing you'd do!" cried Kim from her place off to the side. The entire arena turned their attention to her and she stepped forward. '_No turning back now.'_

"What is she doing here?" gasped Kat. "After what she did this will only hurt him more!"

"No." said Jason, seeing the look in his little sister's eyes and knowing not everything was as it seemed. "If anyone can reach Tommy it's Kimberly."

"After what she did-"

"We don't know what she did." He said, and continued on before Kat could protest. "No one actually talked to her to find out what really happened," his voice was hard, he was clearly blaming himself more then the others. Back in the Power Chamber, Billy flinched at Jason's tone, knowing it applied to him just as much. "And I know my sister. That look in her eyes…we don't have all the information." The other Rangers let it drop; whatever their thoughts on the subject, they were all out of ideas on how to get Tommy back. Maybe Kim could succeed. The man in question hadn't said a word since Kim revealed her presence. He simply stood there as the petite woman approached him.

"Kim be careful!" cried Jason as she got within arms reach of Tommy.

"He would never hurt me." She murmured, believing that with all her being despite everything that had happened. "Hello, Tommy." She said, never having taken her eyes off him.

"I know you." He said, to the others shock. Ten seconds after arriving Kim had cracked his shell. She simply nodded as she stared up at him through his visor. "Kimberly…" he said slowly but surely. Again she nodded. "You left me…" Tommy's brain was in overdrive as it tried to remember what had happened, though Gasket's brainwashing did all it could to stop it. Eventually the information came to him, though it was warped given the evil that coursed through him. "You were supposed to be mine, and you left me. You _are _mine!" he reached out and pulled her to him as he said that last part. "But now you're back, and I will never let you leave me again."

"Sire, what is the meaning of this?" Gasket called from the stands, not at all sure that he liked this new change of events. This woman who had appeared was an unknown entity, one that apparently has a great hold over his evil ranger.

"Quiet! I am King here, you will not question me."

"King?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're the King of the Machine Empire?"

"Yes, and you shall be my Queen. Together we shall rid the world of the Power Rangers' evil."

"That brings us back to my first comment about how destroying the Power Rangers would be the last thing you'd do. Look down, Handsome, you're a Power Ranger too."

"She lies Sire!"

"Who are you going to believe? Your Queen? Or that guy?"

"I am no Power Ranger."

"You're wearing the exact same suit as them, except in red. You're a Power Ranger, Handsome, and they're not the ones who are evil."

"They have fooled you." Tommy said. "They have used their powers to turn you against me."

"I'm not against you, Tommy." She murmured. "I could never be against you."

"Then why-"

"That's a discussion for later. Right now, we need to get you home."

"I am home, I am King here." Kim suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, and decided she had had enough of looking into the star shaped visor. Reaching up, she unclasped his helmet and pulled it off, smiling when their eyes met for the first time in over two months.

"Well, well, I was right." Kim said as she made a show of looking at the helmet, then to the Rangers, and then back to Tommy. "This does look like the helmets the Rangers are wearing. Why would you be wearing it if you weren't one of them?"

"I…I…" Tommy stuttered, unable to deny that the helmet he wore did indeed look like the Rangers' helmets.

"She lies Sire!" Gasket called, desperate to keep his evil Ranger. "You must destroy her as well!"

"Never!" Tommy said forcefully. "I would never hurt her." Kim smiled again before placing the helmet on the ground and taking his hands in hers.

"Zeo-V power down." She muttered, using the connection of their Animal Spirits to tap into the Falcon, and subsequently, Tommy.

"What?" He asked as he felt some of his power leave him, though he had no idea what the power loss was.

"Tommy, look at me." Kim whispered. She waited until the shock of the power loss left him and he did as she asked. "You are _not_ evil, Tommy. Nor are you King of the Machine Empire." Tommy didn't attempt to interrupt her like last time, he was too confused as to what was going on. "You're a Power Ranger, a warrior of the light sworn to protect Earth from evil forces like the Machine Empire."

"Sire, you mustn't-"

"Shut it Gasket!" Jason hollered, not wanting anything besides Kim to reach Tommy right now. The Machine Prince surprisingly did as he was told, though Jason suspected he wanted to know what was happening and if his brainwashing would hold; it would give him insight on how to deal with the Rangers in future.

"But that's not all you are. You are also Ninjetti, a part of an ancient order sworn to protect the universe, as the Power Rangers are the Earth. You are the Falcon, Tommy, the Winged Lord of the Skies." She pulled out the Falcon Power Coin and placed it in his hand, allowing him to take in the familiar, comforting, feeling the Falcon brought him.

"And you?" he asked, knowing she too must be Ninjetti for he knew they were connected through their Animal Spirits, though he wasn't sure what or how.

"I am the Crane, Winged Lady of the Skies, and your mate."

"My mate…" it wasn't a question, though the exact details still eluded him.

"Yes." Kim said with a nod. "We're soul mates, Tommy. Our love was foretold eons ago by a great power; we are meant to be together." Across the arena, Kat was unable to believe what she was hearing. She had somehow convinced herself that Kim would only hurt him and it was her, Kat, who could bring him back, and so the Pink Zeo Ranger stepped forward to do just that.

"Tommy." Kat said, one arm wrapped around her still broken ribs. "Look at me, Tommy." She pleaded, trying to get him to focus on her, convinced it would bring him back. Tommy's eyes found hers and she smiled, completely ignoring how they turned cold and hard.

"Kat…" Jason hissed, trying to pull her back for he knew now was not the time for her to try and convince Tommy that he loved her. Kat, however, dodged his grab and ignored him.

"It's me, Tommy, it's Kat."

"Kat…" Jason cautioned again, more desperately, knowing both that Kat fully believed Kim was the reason for Tommy's pain and how easily he succumbed to the brainwashing, but also knowing it wasn't true.

"Don't listen to _her_, Tommy, listen to me. Remember that night barely a week ago when we danced after _she _broke your heart." Tommy's brain finally registered that the woman before him was speaking of Kim. His jaw clenched and his eyes flashed with anger. Jason, knowing well the signs of a pissed off Tommy, made himself ready for a fight.

"Remember and come back to me. I promise, I won't let _her_ hurt you anymore." Tommy growled at the implication. "You will never have to see _her_ again." Jason swore under his breath knowing that was about the worst thing Kat could say. Tommy's face became one of pure fury as he shoved Kim behind him, ready for battle.

"You will not take her from me!" he roared, preparing to launch on the attack.

"NO!" Kim cried as she raced around Tommy and threw her arms around him. Tommy stalled as he felt her arms wrap around him. He could not attack without hurting the one person he was trying to protect. "Please, Tommy. Don't hurt her." She begged, pulling him tighter against her. Tommy's fight left him at her words and he dropped his offensive stance, though he returned to the defense.

"I will not let her take you from me." He growled as his arms wrapped possessively around her. His unsaid meaning was clear: if Kat tried once more to separate Kim from him, not even the woman of his affections would be able to save her.

"She won't." she said. "No one will ever take me from you, I swear. I love you Tommy."

"How can you say that after what you did?!" Demanded Kat, her self-preservation instincts clearly not functioning. Kim didn't even bother to turn to face her replacement. Instead she removed her left arm from around Tommy and brought her communicator, which she still wore at all times though had not used in some time, to her mouth.

"Zordon, teleport Kat out of here. She's both injured and not helping the situation." The blonde barely had time to shout her anger and disbelief before she disappeared in a ray of pink light. When she was gone, Tommy stood down some, seeing that the threat was gone, but still remained weary of the other Rangers.

"It's ok, Tommy. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Never again." Kim murmured, turning Tommy's head back to face her, seeking his undivided attention once again.

"Tommy you have to remember. Remember who you really are, who _we_ are."

"I…I know what you're talking about….but I don't…can't grasp it…"

"That's why I'm here, Handsome. To help you grasp it." Kim said with a smile. Taking her own Power Coin out of her pocket, Kim held it in her hand, willing the Crane to come forward and fully merge with her once more. Kim began glowing pink, and a few moments later the Crane burst forth from the Coin and circled around her partner. The Crane's appearance prompted the Falcon to make an appearance, though Tommy did not glow as Kim did for the Falcon could not fully become one with Tommy again until he broke through the brainwashing. Seeing her mate, the Crane flew over to him, the two flying together for a few moments before going back to circling around their partners, though this time they both circled around their partners' mate as well.

"We are the Falcon and Crane, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies." Kim said again. "We are one, Tommy. One soul, one heart and one mind, split between two bodies. Close your eyes and look deep inside yourself, let the Falcon in as you once did and push through the force leaving you in the dark and find me, find yourself, and draw on our power, and you will know the truth." Tommy did as instructed and it wasn't long before a faint white glow began to form around him. Seeing this, Gasket knew that his brainwashing wasn't going to hold and so ordered one of his monsters to destroy Kim and Tommy. Tanya, Rocky, and Adam jumped up, ready to defend them, but Jason held them back.

"That won't be necessary." He said calmly.

"But that monster's going to kill them!" Tanya cried.

"That monster won't get close enough to even touch them, let alone kill them."

"You've seen this before." Adam stated. Jason nodded.

"Those two were connected from the moment they met in a way none of us could understand, long before they gained their Animal Spirits. I'm surprised you and Rocky haven't seen this."

"Nothing like this happened before, the closest thing was when Kim's Power Coin was stolen while Kat was evil." Adam explained. "Tommy changed when that happened, he showed great power beyond a normal Power Ranger and became harder, colder and more…savage. But we never saw anything like this." Jason nodded but didn't say anything else, his attention completely focused on his sister and his best friend. The glow emanating from Tommy had grown brighter in a short amount of time, if it continued for much longer the Rangers would have to cover their eyes or risk going blind. The monster Gasket had set to destroy them was sneaking up on Kimberly, thinking he was doing a good job as their attention never turned away from each other. However, when he neared striking distance, the white light pulsated knocking him backwards. Half a second later a still glowing Tommy was standing over the monster, a look of pure rage on his face. He didn't say a word, merely looked at the monster as the light pulsated once more, enveloping the monster and disintegrating him. Everyone, both monster and Ranger alike, save for Jason, looked on in shock. Tommy had not even touched him, nor hit him with anything beyond his own power, but that power was enough to destroy the monster so completely in a manner the Zeo Cannon, nor the Megazord, could ever do. With the monster gone, Tommy turned to Gasket, levelling his enraged gaze upon him. Gasket instinctively took a step back, fearing that what had just happened to his monster would now happen to him. Instead of waiting around to find out, Gasket booked it out of there, closely followed by Archerina and every other monster in the place.

Though their enemies were gone, the Rangers did not move, waiting to see what would happen next. Tommy turned back to Kim and gave her the smile that made her heart skip a beat, leaving no doubt that the brainwashing was gone. Smiling back, Kim held out her hand and Tommy grasped it before pulling Kim to him and lowering his lips to hers. The Crane and Falcon let out cries of joy seeing their partners back together, as well as the elation of being together themselves. With one more circle overhead, the Spirits dove into their partners causing one more pulse of light before it died down, leaving Tommy and Kim in their Ninjetti robes. When the need for air became too much, the two broke apart, though they remained in each other's embrace. After a few moments, they turned their attention to the remaining Rangers.

"I'm sorry guys." Tommy said. The others finally de-morphed and approached the two of them, Jason waving off Tommy's apology.

"Don't sweat it, bro. Wasn't your fault." He said before turning his attention to Kim, his attitude changing from acceptance and happiness, to agitated and admonishment. "And you! Why have you been ducking my calls?! I've been so worried about you this past week!" Kim didn't answer but looked properly chastised.

"Why don't we head back to the Power Chamber for this?" Tommy suggested, wanting to get out of this place. "I think there's a lot to be said and I really don't wanna do it here." The others agreed wholeheartedly and the five of them hit the teleportation devices on their communicators, teleporting out and back home.

"Ayi yi yi Tommy! Thank goodness you're alright!" cried Alpha as he came over to his friend and pulled him into a hug. Tommy was slightly surprised by the robot's show of human emotion but made no move to stop him.

"It's good to be back Alpha."

"YES, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU OUT OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE'S CONTROL. WELCOME HOME WHITE RANGER." Zordon said, smiling down at his charges. It was not missed that he called Tommy by his former title as White Ranger, but none of them thought much of it as he was still dressed in his White Ninjetti robes.

"Thanks, Zordon."

"Tommy!" an accented voice called out as the blonde launched herself at Tommy, holding him close. Tommy stiffened under her touch, more so because he felt Kim try to detach herself from him when Kat showed up. In response Tommy's grip on Kim's hand tightened and he used his other hand to gently pry Kat off him.

"I'm fine Kat. Are you alright?" He had to ask, he was the cause of her injuries after all. Kat nodded as she took a step back, but tried to remain within arms reach of Tommy.

"I'm fine. Alpha set the ribs and our accelerated healing has already-"

"No!" Tommy snapped, not caring that he was interrupting Kat, and turning to face Kim who had once again tried to move away from him. "I thought we went through this? You're not going anywhere. Not again. "

"Tommy-"

"NO!" A battle of wills ensued, but eventually Kim relented. Tommy briefly allowed a smug smile to grace his lips as he pulled her to him once more, tucking her small frame into his side and wrapping both arms around her.

"No more." He murmured quietly, though all within the Power Chamber heard him. "No more talk of going away, you promised." His words were one of a child and Kim, Jason, Billy and Zordon recognized the pain and emotion behind them.

"Yeah." Kim nodded. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"How can you say that after what you did?!" Kat exploded, not liking this turn of events one bit. "You broke his heart and now you're saying you'll never leave him? You'll only cause him more pain! How can you be so cruel?!"

"KATHERINE…" Zordon tried to intervene but Kim didn't let him.

"Break his heart?" she asked, pulling herself free from Tommy. "Break _his_ heart? Please explain to me how it's his heart that's broken when he's the one who sent me a 'Dear John' letter!"

"What?!" Tommy cried, his head snapping in Kim's direction. "Kim, I never sent you a 'Dear John' letter, you sent one to me." Kim looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"I never wrote any such letter, why would I?"

"Why would I?" he shot back.

"Because you were happy with her!" Kim cried pointing to Kat. "You wrote that you had found your soul mate in Kat and couldn't bear to have a girlfriend who was 3000 miles away!"

"What about you and that guy you met while training?" he countered. "You wrote that _you _found _your_ soul mate and couldn't be happier. Christ Kim, you called me your brother, your fucking_ brother_!"

"I never-!"

"Ok that's enough!" yelled Jason, tired of their fighting, though in all actuality glad they were fighting. Kim and Tommy were perfect for each other, but they still had their fights. The fact that they were fighting meant they cared enough about each other to work through their differences. "Let me get this straight, Kim got a letter from Tommy breaking up with her, and Tommy got a letter from Kim breaking up with him, right?" they nodded. "But neither of you wrote any break up letter?" again they nodded.

"So who wrote them?" asked Billy as he came to stand beside Jason, relief washing over him. He should have known Kim would never do something like that, that on the _very _off off chance she did break up with Tommy she'd never do it through a letter. He and Jason shared a look and both agreed they liked this turn of events. They could handle mysteries and evil beings trying to hurt the ones they loved; however, two of their own truly at odds was something neither of them knew how to handle. Kim and Tommy, too, shared a look before they powered down back into their street clothes and reached into their back pockets, both pulling out a very creased and crumpled letter.

"I always carried it with me…" Kim trailed off.

"Me too." Tommy said. They swapped letters began reading, both growing more and more upset the more they read, Kim even made a noise of disgust when she read the part about Tommy being her brother.

"This isn't my hand writing." Tommy said, having finished reading first. "It's close, really close, but not the same. It'd be pretty hard to tell, especially as upset as you were."

"This isn't mine either, it's close though." Kim answered.

"ALPHA, RUN A DIAGNOSTIC ON THE LETTERS. SEE IF THERE ARE ANY SIMILIARITIES IN THE WRITING TO DETERMINE IF THEY WERE WRITTEN BY THE SAME PERSON."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha brought over his scanner and Tommy and Kim laid the letters on the control panel.

"There appears to be only minute similarities."

"What?" Tommy and Kim asked, unconsciously reaching out for the other. Billy strode forward and joined Alpha in his readings.

"The letters have very small similarities. The computer is undetermined whether they were written by the same hand. It is possible they were written by the same person, but also possible they weren't."

"Which means we've got to assume there's two people out there who want to hurt us." Muttered Tommy.

"Is that really anything new, Handsome?" Kim asked.

"No, I guess not." Tommy laughed before turning serious. "I can't tell you how glad I am it's all a trick. I can handle people trying to hurt us, but you actually leaving me…"

"You'll never find out what that's really like, Handsome." Tommy smiled and leaned down, giving her a quick kiss. When they pulled back, Kim found herself yanked away from Tommy and squished in between Jason and Billy.

"Missed you Ptera." Murmured Jason as he planted a kiss on Kim's head.

"I must concur. And I also must apologise for not contacting you earlier about the letter." Added Billy. "I should have known something wasn't right, and certainly shouldn't have doubted you."

"Wouldn't have done any good." Jason growled, remembering his earlier agitation with his sister. "I called her everyday since that letter arrived, multiple times a day in fact, and she never once answered my calls. Do you know how worried I was? How worried _Trini _was? If your silence went on for much longer we were gonna teleport to Florida, using The Power for personal gain be damned. Sorry Zordon." He added, though everyone knew in this he would have defied their mentor.

"HAD I BEEN MADE AWARE OF THE SITUATION I WOULD NOT HAVE STOPPED YOU, NOR WOULD IT BE ABUSING THE POWER AS THE WELL BEING OF TWO POWER RANGERS WERE AT STAKE." Zordon replied, thankful that things had worked out. Upon hearing about the letter, he immediately knew Kimberly could never write something like that. With a teary smile, Kim looked up at them, happy to have things back to normal.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad things are ok again. And I'm sorry I didn't take you're your calls, Jase." Giving her a genuine smile, both clearly agreeing with her, Jason and Billy released her back into Tommy's embrace.

"So what now?" Kim asked.

"Now we figure out who the hell wrote those letters." Growled Tommy. "I want to know who's trying to break us up and why."

"I think it would be safe to assume it is someone, or some people, close to one or both of you." Answered Billy. "There are no traces of magic, which means they were written by hand, so it's also pretty safe to assume the writer is human. The writing in the letters is also very close to both of yours, whoever wrote them must have studied both of your hand writing to copy it so closely."

"But who?" asked Tommy. "The people closest to me are you guys, but I know you'd never try to break us up."

"We'll keep an eye out, Tommy." Kat said, not meeting his eyes. "But I doubt we'll ever find them. What I want to know, is how Kimberly was able to access the Crane Spirit when it's supposed to be mine." She said turning to face Zordon.

"And what was with that light show?" Rocky asked.

"That had something to do with our Ninjetti spirits, but I'm not entirely sure what…" said Tommy.

"PERHAPS I CAN ANSWER THAT, TOMMY." Said Zordon. Tommy nodded, gesturing for their mentor to continue. "YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS ARE INDEED THE REASON FOR THE 'LIGHT SHOW' AS YOU PUT IT, ROCKY. THE FALCON AND CRANE SPIRITS ARE INCREDIBLY POWERFUL, ARGUABLY MORE POWERFUL THEN THE OTHER RANGERS' ANIMAL SPIRITS AS THE FALCON AND CRANE ARE MATES. JUST AS KIMBERLY SAID EARLIER, THE CRANE AND FALCON ARE BONDED TOGETHER. ESSENTIALLY THEY ARE ONE BEING IN TWO BODIES. THIS MEANS THAT INDIVIDUALLY THEY POSSESS NOT ONLY THEIR OWN POWER, BUT ALSO THAT OF THEIR MATE."

"So what you're saying is that while they may possess their own individual physical, or spiritual, forms, they possess the power of the other; one Animal Spirit possess the power of two." Surmised Billy.

"THAT IS CORRECT BILLY. THE SAME HOLDS TRUE FOR TOMMY AND KIMBERLY. AS THE CRANE AND FALCON ARE ONE, SO ARE THEY. A BOND EXISTS BETWEEN THEM ALLOWING THEM TO ACCESS THE OTHER'S POWERS AS WELL AS HAVE AN INTIMATE LOOK INTO THE OTHER'S HEART AND MIND."

"But Zordon I possess the power of the Crane." Kat said yet again. "Kimberly gave up her Crane Spirit to me, so how does she share a bond with Tommy and I don't?" the blonde did not like where this was going. Kimberly and Tommy couldn't be bound together, not in the way Zordon spoke of.

"BECAUSE IT WAS NOT HER CRANE SPIRIT THAT KIMBERLY GAVE UP, BUT HER RANGER POWERS."

"I don't understand."

"UNLIKE A PERSON'S ANIMAL SPIRIT, THE RANGER POWERS ARE NOT BOUND TO ANY SINGULAR PERSON. YES, IT IS TRUE THEY BOND WITH YOU WHILE IN YOUR POSSESSION, HOWEVER SHOULD YOU SO CHOOSE YOU ARE ABLE TO GIVE UP THE POWER OR PASS IT ON TO ANOTHER. THE PROBLEM WE FACED WAS THAT YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS WERE THE POWER SOURCE OF YOUR NEW RANGER POWERS. WITHOUT AN ALTERNATE POWER SOURCE, YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS BECAME YOUR CONNECTION TO THE MORPHING GRID."

"So Kim must have somehow worked it out with her Spirit for the Crane to serve Kat, to serve someone other then her rightful partner." Said Jason.

"Worked it out? You make it sound like it's alive." Commented Tanya.

"That's because they are alive Tanya. They are as alive as you and me." Tanya simply nodded, both trusting Jason and knowing that with everything they've been through, anything was possible.

"That still doesn't answer how Kimberly used the Crane power if it's in my possession. She had to give it to me for me to have it but I never gave it back. _I_ am the Crane, so how come they're mates instead of Tommy and I?" the blonde insisted. Tommy's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, something wasn't right.

"YES, KATHERINE, YOU DID POSSESS THE CRANE SPIRIT, BUT YOU ARE NOT THE CRANE AS IT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU, IT BELONGS TO KIMBERLY. HAD WE HAD BOTH TIME AND RESOURCES, I WOULD HAVE SENT YOU TO DULCEA ON PHEADOS SO THAT YOU MAY HAVE DISCOVERED YOUR OWN ANIMAL SPIRIT. AS IT STANDS IT WAS NOT A POSSIBILITY AT THE TIME AND WE HAD TO MAKE DO WITH WHAT WE ALREADY HAD."

"But-"

"Why are you pushing this?" Tommy asked, his voice lowering as he felt anger well up inside of him. He may no longer be brainwashed, but the events were too near for everything to be back to normal and it left him suspicious.

"I…" Kat trailed off as she whipped around to face Tommy. "I…" Following a suddenly very strong feeling, Tommy released Kim into Jason's care, needing to know right now that his mate was safe, and approached Kat.

"What did you do?" He breathed.

"Tommy, I-"

"Did you write those letters?" The others had completely gone silent, unable to believe what they were hearing and hoping that it wasn't true. They all knew Kat liked Tommy, it was obvious to everyone apart from Tommy as he only had eyes for Kimberly, a fact even Tanya could see though she had never met Kimberly before now nor had she ever seen the two of them together.

"Did you?" he asked again. Although the expression on Kat's face was confirmation enough for him, he still wanted to hear her say it.

"One of them." Kat muttered finally, tears coming to her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Tommy roared, his sentiments being repeated by the others, though at a much lower decibel.

"Why, Kat?" Kim whispered when things quieted, tears in her own eyes.

"Because he was in pain." Kat said. "Ever since you left he hasn't been himself and I thought it would help him to cut all ties with you."

"And you thought he'd run into your arms for comfort." Kat hung her head.

"I thought I could be enough for him." She answered finally.

"Well you're not." Tommy said, his voice taking on a cruel edge, though those who had known him the longest silently congratulated him on his control; normally he'd be in a full on rage. "Did you ever think that I was in pain because my mate was away from me? Did you ever think it wasn't because of something Kim had done, but simply because we were apart?"

"But I had the Crane Spirit!" She cried, lifting her head. "I didn't know it wasn't really mine, and so I thought the connection you had would be with me now. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you! Even though I was under Rita's spell I still loved you!"

"You thought _you_ were my _mate_?" Tommy snarled. "Never. And that is not an excuse. I loved Kim from the moment I laid eyes on her and continued to love her while I was under Rita's spell but I never harboured any delusions. I never tried to force my love on her."

"Tommy." Kim said gently as she came forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. Tommy looked down on her and nodded his head, agreeing with her mental query to stop fighting and end this.

"Who were you working with?" Kim asked. "You said you wrote one letter, I'm assuming the one to me based on the post marks, so who wrote the other one?"

"Roger." Kat answered without hesitation, seeing no reason in hiding anything anymore.

"Roger." Kim sighed, completely unsurprised.

"Who's Roger?" Tommy asked.

"He's a teammate of mine in Florida. He took a liking to me from day one and hasn't stopped asking me out since, even going as far as trying to convince me you didn't love me and that the long distance thing would never work."

"What?!" Tommy snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you teleporting down and beating the crap out of him when I could handle it without drawing attention. Rangers have to keep a low profile remember? Teleporting to Florida, beating a guy, and having the police get involved with their first question being how you got to Florida without flying or driving does not constitute 'low profile.' "

"You still should have told me." He grumbled.

"Well I'm telling you now." She shot back, silently telling him this discussion was over, for now at least.

"What happens now?" Billy asked, directing the question to both Tommy and Kim, and Zordon.

"THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS MATTER." Zordon said. "MINUTES AGO TOMMY WAS CONVINCED THAT NO ONE IN THIS ROOM WOULD EVER BETRAY HIM OR KIMBERLY IN SUCH A WAY, YET THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED. I VERY MUCH DOUBT TOMMY WILL BE ABLE TO TRUST YOU, KATHERINE, ANY TIME SOON."

"Try never." Tommy muttered earning an elbow to the ribs from Kim.

"THIS POSES A PROBLEM FOR THE POWER TEAM. YOU ALL NEED TO HAVE FULL CONFIDENCE IN ALL YOUR TEAMMATES, BUT ONE OF YOU HAS LOST THE TRUST OF AT LEAST ONE TEAMMATE, IF NOT MORE." Jason subtlety nodded his head to Zordon, completely agreeing with Tommy. The ancient sage sighed, not liking this turn of events nor what he must now do. The teens would either forgive or not forgive Katherine in their own time, but he must do what is best for the Power Rangers, and the Earth.

"IT IS WITH REGRET, KATHERINE, THAT I MUST ASK YOU TO SURRENDER YOUR ZEONIZERS AND LEAVE THE POWER CHAMBER."

"What?!" Kat gasped, whipping around to face Zordon.

"I CANNOT SEND YOU INTO BATTLE WITHOUT THE TRUST OF YOUR TEAMMATES. BOTH THE RANGERS, AND EARTH, WOULD SUFFER FOR IT."

"So you're going to give my powers to _her_?" Kat spat hatefully, earning a growl from Tommy.

"WHO TAKES UP THE MANTLE OF ZEO RANGER I-PINK IS NO LONGER YOUR CONCERN. PLEASE GIVE YOUR ZEONIZERS AND COMMUNICATOR TO ALPHA WHO WILL THEN TELEPORT YOU HOME. UNTIL SUCH A TIME AS YOU RE-GAIN THE TRUST OF THE RANGERS, YOU ARE NO LONGER A POWER RANGER, NOR WELCOME IN THE POWER CHAMBER." Kim closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Although Katherine had wronged her, Kim could not find it in her to hate the blonde, and she felt for her with what was happening, even though she understood why Zordon did it. The reason the Power Rangers were so successful in battle was not really due to their powers, but due to their trust in their friends and the awesome team it created. They knew their friends would always be watching out for them and would have their backs no matter what, but if that trust were broken, their team would fail. With a look between anger and sorrow, Kat activated her Zeonizers and grudgingly handed them, and her communicator, over to Alpha. She then turned back around to face Tommy.

"I'm sorry." She said, though she unknowingly only angered him more by ignoring Kim.

"Maybe one day _we'll_ be willing to hear that. But not now." He said before nodding to Alpha to get Kat out of there. When she was gone, the others went over and offered their support to Tommy and Kim.

"I can't believe she did that." Tanya said.

"Tanya, I know she's your best friend-" Tommy started but the Yellow Ranger cut him off.

"No, Tommy, it's ok. She may be my best friend but what she did was wrong. Even I can't trust her right now." Tommy nodded, glad Tanya was rationally handling all this, for there weren't many people who would and that would make things even worse.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jason asked Kim.

"Well I'm coming home for starters." Kim answered without hesitation.

"But Kim, what about the Pan Globals?" Tommy asked. "They're only a couple months away."

"And that's a couple months that I _don't_ want to spend away from you."

"But it's your dream to compete."

"It _was_ my dream. But dreams change and being away from you made me realize that. I have a new dream, and I am perfectly content with the knowledge that I am good enough to compete."

"You're sure?" Tommy pressed, not entirely convinced. Kim nodded and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Well if you're moving back we better gear up the zords, we'll need them just to fit all of your clothes." Jason quipped, to which Kim responded with a punch to his arm.

"Ouch!" He said in mock pain as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't think that just because I haven't been a Ranger for six months doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass, Scott."

"Doesn't change the fact that the Zeo Ultrazord couldn't carry all your clothes-OUCH!" He cried, Kim had put a bit more force into the second punch, though still not enough to genuinely garner that reaction. "Abuse!"

"Give in, Jase." Tommy advised with a laugh and a quick kiss on Kim's cheek. "If there's one lesson to remember, it's that it's better to just give in to Kim, or she will kick your ass into submission."

"Damn straight." Agreed Jason, dropping the act. "Kim can be downright scary at times, scares me more then the Machine Empire and Rita and Zedd combined."

"And don't you forget it." Kim said. "So, do you think Auntie and Uncle will mind me moving in again?" Kim asked Jason though she already knew the answer.

"You kidding? You've had a room at my place since you were born, which was before I was born, so technically you've had a room at my house longer than I have. Mom hasn't even touched your room since you left except to clean it."

"Awesome! I'll call them when we get back to Florida to grab my stuff."

"Speaking of which, how are we getting to Florida?" asked Billy, minimally including him and Jason in that 'we.'

"KIMBERLY SHALL BE TELEPORTING BACK, AS NO ONE KNOWS SHE EVEN LEFT. AS FOR YOU, ALPHA WILL BOOK A FLIGHT FOR YOU, TOMMY AND JASON, WITH A RETURN FLIGHT FOR KIMBERLY AS WELL." Said Zordon.

"But Zordon what about the Machine Empire?" Adam asked. "What if they retaliate when we're down _three_ Rangers?"

"THAT IS A VALID POINT, ADAM, AND THE RANGERS WILL, OF COURSE, BE ON STANDBY FOR TELEPORTATION SHOULD THEY BE NEEDED. HOWEVER, AFTER THE BLOW TOMMY DELT GASKET, I DOUBT HE WILL BE CAUSING TROUBLE ANYTIME SOON."

"It's all set, Zordon." Said Alpha. "The three of them are booked for a flight leaving tonight and all four will be returning in two days."

"Wait, you've already booked our flights? How? With what money?" asked Tommy.

"WITH MINE." Said Zordon. "WHEN I FIRST CAME TO THIS PLANET AND SAW HOW MUCH IT REVOLVED AROUND MONEY, I BEGAN TO SET SOME ASIDE IN THE EVENT THAT THE POWER RANGERS NEEDED IT."

"And it's ok to just use your money?" Kim asked.

"YES KIMBERLY. IT HAS BEEN SET ASIDE FOR JUST SUCH AN OCCASION."

"Well if you're sure then I'm not gonna complain. It means I get home sooner and I don't have to go back alone for long."

"No, you don't." agreed Tommy.

"Well if the three of us are going to Florida tonight we should really get home and pack." Said Billy.

"And tell our parents we're going." Added Jason.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Tommy asked.

"A MOMENT, RANGERS." Zordon called before they could teleport out. "THERE IS STILL THE MATTER OF THE PINK RANGER TO CONSIDER. I AM CERTAIN THAT YOU ALL ASSUMED WHO WILL TAKE ON THE POWERS, BUT I MUST ASK. KIMBERLY, WITH YOUR RETURN TO ANGEL GROVE, ARE YOU WILLING TO ONCE AGAIN BECOME THE PINK POWER RANGER?" Kim nodded, a sad look coming to her face.

"Of course, Zordon. It's not under the best circumstances, and I wish it wasn't needed, not this way at least, but of course I will."

"THEN IT IS SETTLED." Suddenly, the Pink Zeo Shard appeared and hovered above Kim's head. "AS YOU WELL KNOW, YOUR OLD POWERS ARE NOT A VIABLE OPTION AS THEY ARE NO LONGER CONNECTED TO THE MORPHING GRID. TO ACCOMMODATE THIS FACT, A NEW POWER SOURCE WAS FOUND: THE ZEO CRYSTAL. WITH FIVE SUB-DIVISIONS, IT GAVE WAY FOR FIVE POWER RANGERS. FROM THIS POINT ON, YOU SHALL NOW BE KNOWN AS ZEO RANGER I-PINK, AND SHALL ONCE AGAIN CARRY ON THE LEGACY OF THE PINK RANGER THAT YOU CREATED."

"These are your Zeonizers." Alpha said, handing them to Kimberly who strapped them on her wrists. "Bring them together to morph into the Pink Ranger."

"Ready guys?" Tommy asked, having activated his own Zeonizers. With their new, and old, comrade by their side, the rangers fell into line behind Tommy.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger I-Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II-Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III-Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV-Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V-Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"POWER RANGERS ZEO!"

* * *

**A/N - Here is my take on King for a Day, written cause I just finished watching those episodes and suddenly got inspired. This is as close as I'll ever get to hating on Kat, for I do not hate her, but the bad writing of Zeo made me want to bring Kim back and send Kat's dreams of being with Tommy crashing down. You may assume that all events within the show took place except for the obvious changes (i.e. the letter being a fake, Kat being a bit of a bitch, and the time change of having those episodes a week apart instead of half a season apart).**

**To those reading my other fic The Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies: this has absolutely no bearing on that story. I'm sure you will see certain similarities, but they are due to my own mind of what the Power Rangers universe should be like, and not any attempt at connecting the two stories. There will be a King for the Day chapter in that fic eventually, but it will differ greatly. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and you can let me know either way by reviewing!**


End file.
